Aurelion Sol/historia
Historia (częściowo Niezależny) | Rezydencja = Nieznana | Zawód = | Sojusznicy = , | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | Wrogowie = | 1:Skórka = Aurelion Sol Władca Popiołów | 2:Skórka = Mecha Aurelion Sol }} Aktualna Aurelion Sol niegdyś ozdabiał nieprzebraną pustkę kosmosu astralnymi cudami swojego autorstwa. Teraz musi wykorzystywać swoją straszliwą moc, by usługiwać kosmicznemu imperium, które podstępem go zniewoliło. Pragnąc powrócić do czasów, gdy tworzył gwiazdy, Aurelion Sol gotów jest zedrzeć je z nieba – byle tylko odzyskać wolność. Pojawienie się komety często zwiastuje okres zamętu i niepokoju. Powiada się, że w tych momentach powstają nowe imperia, upadają stare, a nawet same gwiazdy mogą spaść z nieba. Jednakże te teorie to tylko wierzchołek znacznie dziwniejszej prawdy: że blask komety skrywa kosmiczną istotę o niezgłębionej mocy. Istota znana obecnie jako Aurelion Sol była starożytna w chwili, gdy gwiezdne odłamki dopiero zaczynały formować światy. Zrodzony w pierwszym tchnieniu stworzenia, wędrował po nieprzebranej pustce, pragnąc wypełnić jej płótno niesamowitymi cudami, których blask przynosił mu zachwyt i dumę. Niebiański smok jest egzotycznym stworzeniem, i w związku z tym, Aurelion Sol rzadko spotykał kogoś równego sobie. Gdy kolejne formy życia zaczynały pojawiać się we wszechświecie, rzesze prymitywnych oczu zaczęły wpatrywać się w jego dzieła z zachwytem. Pochlebiała mu publiczność z niezliczonych światów, przez co począł fascynować się ich raczkującymi cywilizacjami, które stworzyły niezwykle egocentryczne filozofie w oparciu o naturę gwiazd. Chcąc pogłębić więź z jedną z niewielu ras, które uznał za godne, kosmiczny smok wybrał najbardziej ambitny gatunek i ujawnił się mu. Wybrańcy pragnęli odkryć tajemnice wszechświata i już wtedy wyruszyli poza swoją ojczystą planetę. Napisano wiele tekstów o dniu, w którym Architekt Gwiazd pojawił się na niewielkim świecie i ujawnił swoją obecność przed . Olbrzymia gwiezdna burza wypełniła niebo i zmieniła się w ogromną postać, równie cudowną, co przerażającą. Kosmiczne cuda wirowały i lśniły w jego ciele. Nowe gwiazdy świeciły jasno, a całe konstelacje zmieniały się zależnie od jego zachcianek. Zachwyceni niezwykłą mocą smoka, Targonianie nadali mu imię Aurelion Sol i wręczyli prezent jako oznakę szacunku: wspaniałą koronę z gwiezdnych klejnotów, którą natychmiast przywdział. Wkrótce jednak nuda sprawiła, że Aurelion Sol powrócił do swojej pracy w pustce kosmosu. Jednakże im bardziej oddalał się od tego niewielkiego świata, tym bardziej odczuwał, że coś pochwyciło jego esencję, ściągając go z obranej trasy i kierując w inne miejsce! Słyszał głosy wykrzykujące rozkazy przez przestrzeń kosmosu. Wyglądało na to, że otrzymany prezent wcale nim nie był. Rozgniewany walczył z tymi kontrolującymi impulsami i próbował zerwać je siłą, ale okazało się, że za każdy atak przeciwko jego nowym panom jedna z jego gwiazd na zawsze znikała z firmamentu. Potężna magia ujarzmiła Aurelion Sola, zmuszając go do wykorzystywania swoich mocy wyłącznie dla Targonu. Walczył z chitynowymi bestiami, które rozdzierały strukturę wszechświata. Ścierał się z innymi kosmicznymi bytami, z których część znał od samego zarania czasu. Przez tysiąclecia walczył w wojnach dla Targonu, likwidując wszelkie zagrożenia dla jego dominacji, i pomagał tworzyć gwiezdne imperium. Wszystkie te zadania uwłaczały jego talentom. W końcu to on odpowiadał za pojawienie się światła we wszechświecie! Dlaczego miał służyć tak prymitywnym istotom? Gdy jego wcześniejsze dzieła zaczęły znikać z nieboskłonu ze względu na zaniedbanie, Aurelion Sol przysiągł, że już nigdy nie będzie kąpał się w blasku świeżo rozpalonej gwiazdy. Wtedy to poczuł – osłabienie w narzuconym mu pakcie. Głosy dobywające się z korony stały się sporadyczne, skłócone ze sobą, a niektóre zamilkły zupełnie. Tajemnicza katastrofa, której nie był w stanie pojąć, wprowadziła chaos w szeregach jego prześladowców. Byli rozproszeni i zdekoncentrowani. W jego sercu pojawiła się nadzieja. Kierowany kuszącą możliwością odzyskania wolności, Aurelion Sol przybywa na świat, na którym wszystko się zaczęło: . To właśnie tu szala wreszcie przechyli się na jego korzyść. Dzięki temu, kosmiczne cywilizacje będą świadkami jego buntu i ponownie staną się widownią dla jego wspaniałej potęgi. Wszyscy się dowiedzą, co się dzieje, gdy ktoś zapragnie skraść moc kosmicznego smoka. Podwójny Świt Znane światu słońce wciąż skrywa się za horyzontem. Surowa ziemia rozpościera się poniżej. Pasma górskie tworzą bariery, które niczym palce rozciągają się po pustych terenach. Pałace, a raczej to, co za nie uchodzi, nie górują nad niczym, z wyjątkiem niewielkich wzgórz. Krzywizna planety spotyka się z gwiazdami w sposób elegancki, którego doświadczy tylko niewielka liczba ludzi mieszkających poniżej. Są tak rozproszeni po globie i tak bardzo pragną jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia, że nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, że zostali podbici. Ognisty blask, który zgromadziłem, zmierzając ku swojemu celowi podróży, oświetla świat znajdujący się niżej. Przerażone formy życia ukrywają się w każdym kącie, który znajdują. Wskazują na mnie, gdy sunę nad ich głowami. Słyszałem, jak mnie nazywają: prorok, kometa, potwór, bóg, demon... Tyle nazw i żadna nietrafiona. Na rozległej pustyni wyczułem ślady znajomej magii, wydobywające się z serca tych prymitywnych istot. Patrzcie i podziwiajcie, konstruują olbrzymi . Biedni niewolnicy biją czołami o ziemię i rozdzierają ubrania na mój widok. Ich okrutni panowie bez wątpienia widzą we mnie, pędzącej smudze ognia, zwiastun dobrych zmian. Moja podróż zostanie wyryta w formie piktogramów w kamieniu, oddając cześć wielkiej komecie, błogosławieństwu boga nieba, który postanowił pobłogosławić ich święte dzieło i takie tam. Jedynym celem Dysku jest przelanie majestatu słońca w najbardziej „wielbioną” z tych mięsistych istot, tworząc z niej to, czego ta planeta z pewnością potrzebuje: kolejnego nieznośnego półboga. To z pewnością obróci się przeciwko nim. Podejrzewam, że trochę to potrwa, pewnie jakiś tysiąc lat, zanim polegną i zostaną zastąpieni przez kogoś innego. Pustynię poniżej okrywa ciemność, gdy pędzę przed siebie ponad pustymi stepami, a potem brązowymi wzgórzami pokrytymi sporadyczną roślinnością. Ten idylliczny krajobraz zostaje skryty przez pole splamione krwią i pokryte ciałami martwych i umierających. Ci, którzy jeszcze żyją, walczą na topory i wydają z siebie okrzyki bojowe. Jedna ze stron zdecydowanie przegrywa. Na włóczniach zatkniętych w ziemię obok wijących się wojowników nabite były czaszki jeleni. Kilku z tych, którzy jeszcze stoją na nogach, jest otoczonych przez wojowników ujeżdżających kudłate bestie. Pokonani i otoczeni zauważają mnie i determinacja zdaje się wkraczać w ich serca. Ranni powstają i chwytają za topory oraz łuki, czym zaskakują przeciwników. Nie zatrzymuję się, aby zobaczyć, jak potoczy się dalsze starcie, ponieważ taką sytuację widywałem już tysiące razy: Ci, którzy ocaleją, wyryją mój wizerunek na ścianach jaskini. Za tysiąc lat ich potomkowie będą nosić mój wizerunek na chorągwiach, wyruszając na dokładnie identyczną bitwę. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak bardzo przykładają się do spisywania historii, jest to niepojęte, że nie uczą się na swoich błędach. Jest to lekcja, którą nawet ja otrzymałem. Zostawiam ich, aby mogli kontynuować swój prymitywny cykl. Mój lot ujawnia kolejnych mieszkańców. Repertuar ich czynności jest dość typowy: wskazywanie palcami, padanie na kolana, składanie dziewic w ofierze na kamiennych ołtarzach. Spoglądają w górę i widzą kometę, zupełnie się nie zastanawiając, co kryje się w jej ognistym wnętrzu. Zamiast tego wbijają sobie ten widok do głów, psując mój wspaniały wizerunek. Kilka bardziej rozwiniętych form życia – i stosuję ten termin bardzo luźno – spogląda w górę i zapisuje moje współrzędne w naukowych księgach, zamiast wykorzystywać mnie do karmienia przepowiedni. To całkiem przyjemne, ale nawet ich przebłyski intelektu wykazują, że jestem tylko regularnie pojawiającym się fenomenem z przewidywalną trasą lotu. Ech, co mogliby osiągnąć, gdyby tylko... Cóż, nie ma co rozmyślać nad zmarnowanym potencjałem tych prymitywów. Nie jest to tylko ich wina. Ewolucja zdaje się mieć problemy z prawidłowym funkcjonowaniem na tym świecie. Niestety, obcowanie z nimi już mi się znudziło. Energie mojej magicznej więzi przeciągały mnie z jednego błahego świata do drugiego przez wieki. A teraz ponownie sprowadziły mnie na tę znaną i nieprzyjemną skałę. Gwiazda, która oświetla jej powierzchnię, była jednym z moich najwcześniejszych dzieł, stworzona z miłości i blasku. Ach, ten wspaniały moment, w którym rozświetliła się kolorami, które widział tylko jej twórca. Jak bardzo mi brak energii nowej gwiazdy, która ogrzewa mi twarz i przecieka przez palce. Każda gwiazda wydziela wyjątkową energię, która odzwierciedla duszę jej twórcy. Są kosmicznymi płatkami śniegu, które płoną na przekór nieskończonej ciemności. Niestety moje wspomnienia są spaczone przez zdradę. Tak, to tu zmusił mnie do służby. Jednakże teraz nie pora na roztrząsanie przeszłych błędów. Te przeklęte Aspekty chcą, żebym zamknął kolejny wyłom... oczywiście w ich imieniu. Wtedy zauważam ją. Wojowniczka stoi na szczycie jednego z niższych wzgórz, uzbrojona we włócznię z gwiezdnego kamienia. Obserwuje mnie z wnętrza zaanektowanego ciała, niczym drobna iskra przebrana za błyskawicę. Długie, kasztanowe włosy spływają jej po ramieniu i opadają na złoty napierśnik, który przysłania bladą, piegowatą skórę. Jej oczy, które są jedynym elementem twarzy niezasłoniętym przez znoszony hełm, lśnią czerwienią. Nazywa siebie Pantheon – wcieloną furią samego Targonu. Nie jest pierwszą osobą, która nosi imię Pantheona. I z pewnością nie jest ostatnią. Jej lśniący płaszcz faluje, gdy unosi muskularną rękę i wykonuje gest, jakby pociągała za wielki łańcuch. Ściąga mnie to z kursu i kieruje w stronę góry, na której stoi. Zaczyna do mnie krzyczeć. Jej głos rozbrzmiewa w mojej głowie, przekazywany przez tę przeklętą koronę z gwiezdnych klejnotów. Wszelkie dźwięki cichną, gdy pojawia się w mym umyśle. – Smoku! – zwraca się do mnie, jakbym był słabą bestią o pomarańczowym płomieniu, która ledwo może podpalić drzewo. – Zamknij ich bramę! – rozkazuje, wskazując dno skalistej szczeliny swoją włócznią. Nie muszę spoglądać w dół, aby zobaczyć fioletowe spaczenie rzeczywistości, wirujące poniżej. Wyczuwałem jątrzącą się ranę, która zatruwa ten świat, zanim na niego przybyłem. Zamiast tego spoglądam na Pantheon. Spodziewa się, że zachowam się, jak posłuszny pies. Dziś będzie inaczej, ponieważ uczę się na błędach. – Smok – syczę. – Naprawdę uważasz, że zwracanie się do mnie tak prymitywnym określeniem jest rozsądne? Pantheon lekko puszcza włócznię na tyle, że przez ułamek sekundy zaczyna upadać. Cofa się o krok, jakby taka odległość miała ochronić ją przed moim gniewem. – Zamknij ich bramę – mówi ponownie. Głośniej, jakbym nie usłyszał pierwszego rozkazu. Głośność nie jest w stanie zamaskować drżenia jej głosu. Kieruje czubek włóczni w moją stronę, jakby taka prymitywna broń była w stanie mnie zranić. To pierwszy raz, gdy widzę wstrząśnięty Aspekt Targonu. Nie jest przyzwyczajona do tego, aby zwracać się do mnie dwa razy. – Zajmę się tymi ćwierkającymi koszmarami we właściwym czasie, droga Pantheon. – Rób, co ci każę, smoku, albo ten świat będzie zgubiony – krzyczy Pantheon. – Ten świat został zgubiony, gdy Targon poddał się arogancji. Wyczuwam, jak złość Pantheon miesza się z zamętem, gdy próbuje chwycić moje niematerialne lejce. Dopiero teraz wyczuwa to, czego się dowiedziałem. Targon jest rozkojarzony i nie wyczuwa, że jego magia powoli mnie opuszcza. Pantheon wrzeszczy ponownie i tym razem nie mogę się oprzeć. Ordynarne zaklęcie ponownie przejmuje władzę nad moją wolą. Zwracam się w stronę źródła wyłomu, zlokalizowanego w niegdyś zielonej dolinie, teraz pokrytej oparami fioletowej trucizny. Wyczuwam, jak próbują przebić się do tej rzeczywistości, przesyłając fale niewidocznej energii. Chcą przełamać barierę, która rozdziela dwa światy. Te wielookie koszmary lgną do mnie. Chcą mnie pożreć, ponieważ jestem dla nich największym zagrożeniem. Z głębi umysłu przywołuję wspomnienie słonecznych pieców, które rozpalałem przed moim zniewoleniem, i które służyły do podpalania serc gwiazd. Przywołuję promienie gwiezdnego ognia i spopielam kolejne fale tych koszmarów, spychając je tam, skąd przyszły. Płonące szczątki latały na wszystkie strony. Dziwne, że nie zostały całkowicie zniszczone, ale z drugiej strony, Dzieci Pustki nie wiedzą, jak niektóre rzeczy działają w tym świecie. Pulsująca zaraza unosi się w powietrzu. Z samego centrum tego spaczenia wyczułem wolę... głodną i nieposkromioną. Zupełnie niepodobną do bezmyślności Dzieci Pustki, do której jestem przyzwyczajony. Pulsująca rana rzeczywistości wykrzywia i spacza wszystko, czego dotknie. Cokolwiek istnieje po drugiej stronie, jest rozbawione. Pantheon wykrzykuje kolejny rozkaz, ale ignoruję jej słowa. Ta nienormalna szczelina we wszechświecie urzeka mnie. Nie jest to pierwsza, z którą mam styczność, ale ta zdaje się być inna, i nie mogę oprzeć się podziwianiu, jak w cudownie przerażający sposób manipuluje barierami między światami. Niewiele istot jest w stanie pojąć ich złożoność, a co dopiero posiadać dość mocy, aby rozerwać materię świata. Wiem, że taka rana nie może zostać stworzona przez te proste istoty. Nie. Za tym najazdem musi kryć się coś więcej. Drżę na myśl, jakie stworzenie jest w stanie utworzyć coś takiego. Nie potrzebuję rozkazów Pantheon, aby wiedzieć, co robić dalej. Zresztą są one dość ograniczone w swoim zróżnicowaniu. Chce, żebym cisnął gwiazdą w szczelinę, ponieważ jedna wystarczy, aby wypalić to międzywymiarowe zepsucie i zakończyć sprawę. Ci tępi półbogowie są moimi panami? Niech będzie. Przynajmniej niezbyt się mylą, myśląc, że kilka kosmicznych cudów rozwiąże problem. Odegram rolę posłusznego sługi jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Podoba mi się to, co następnie robię. Po części dlatego, że to zapamiętają, po części, ponieważ uwolnienie dawnej mocy sprawia mi przyjemność, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że chcę przypomnieć temu, co stoi za tym najazdem, że nikt nie śmieje się ze mnie w moim wymiarze. Podstawowe elementy atmosfery gromadzą się na mój rozkaz, tworząc plazmową anomalię. Gwiezdny pył wybucha na mój niewypowiedziany rozkaz. Rezultatem jest niewielka replika jednego z moich arcydzieł płonących w kosmosie. W końcu nie mogę cisnąć prawdziwą gwiazdą w ten delikatny świat. Młoda gwiazda wylatuje z mojej dłoni. Dołączają do niej dwie siostry, które zawsze są u mego boku. Wirują wokół mnie w promiennym balecie, ich rozgrzane do białości jądra pochłaniają pył oraz materię, które przyciągam. Stajemy się huraganem gwiazd, ucieleśnieniem nocnego nieba, rozpędzonym wirem gwiezdnego ognia. Przywołuję fale palącego gwiezdnego pyłu, emanującego ciepłem tak czystym oraz gęstym, że odrobinę uszkadza aurę tego świata, na zawsze zniekształcając jego krzywiznę. Skrzące się filary ognia wydobywają się z centrum szczeliny. Grawitacja topi się w fale kolorów, których większość oczu nigdy nie dojrzy. Moje gwiazdy zakrzywiają przestrzeń, gdy coraz więcej rzeczy napływa do ich jąder, sprawiając, że lśnią jaśniej i płoną goręcej. Widok zapiera dech w piersi. Taniec oślepiającego światła oraz temperatury tak wysokiej, że na krótką chwilę zostaje stworzone nowe spektrum. Ciarki przechodzą mnie z przyjemności. Drzewa pękają. Rzeki wyparowują. Ściany doliny rozsypują się w dymiących lawinach. Robotnicy wznoszący Słoneczny Dysk, żołnierze walczący na wzgórzu, astronomowie, czciciele, przerażeni, prorocy mówiący o dniu zagłady, bezsilni, panujący królowie... wszyscy ci, którzy ujrzeli kometę pędzącą po niebie, teraz obserwują powstanie supernowej o poranku. Na całej tej prymitywnej planecie mój blask zamienia najczarniejszą noc w jasny dzień. Jaką fikcję stworzą, aby wyjaśnić ten fenomen? Nawet moi targoniańscy władcy rzadko widzieli taki pokaz mojej potęgi. Z pewnością żaden ziemski świat nigdy nie został pokryty tak poważnymi bliznami jak ta, która została w miejscu doliny. Gdy kończę, nie pozostaje nic. Nawet to wcielenie Pantheon. Nie powiem, że będę tęsknił za nią, albo jej bezmyślnymi rozkazami. Następstwem mojego działania są strumienie stopionych skał, które spływają przez dolinę. Taką ranę pozostawiłem na tym świecie. Piekielny ból rozchodzi się po moim ciele, mający swoje źródło w tej przeklętej koronie. Za chwilę zapłacę. Moja głowa podrywa się do góry, a oczom ukazuje się widok umierającej gwiazdy. Moje serce przestaje bić. Mój umysł zanika. Przytłaczające uczucie rozpaczy rozchodzi się po mojej duszy, którego źródłem jest głęboki smutek, jakbym utracił coś cennego i wiedział, że to moja wina. Dawno temu, pewne ciekawe formy życia, które spotkałem, zapytały mnie, jak to możliwe, że pamiętam każdą gwiazdę, którą stworzyłem. Gdyby tylko mogły poczuć jak to jest stworzyć pojedynczą gwiazdę, natychmiast zdałyby sobie sprawę z głupoty tego pytania. W ten sposób wiem, gdy jedno z moich dzieł zniknie, wypuści promienie energii, a tym samym, fragmenty mojej duszy. Widzę, jak umiera na niebie. Lśni jasno po raz ostatni, chwilowo przysłaniając swoich braci i siostry. Moje serce pęka, gdy niebiosa zostają przyciemnione w ramach kary za zwrócenie mojej mocy przeciwko jednemu z mieszkańców Targonu. Słońce jest ceną jednego Pantheona. To cena, jaką płacę za swój nieskrępowany gniew. Z tak prostacką magią mam do czynienia. W ciągu kilku sekund odzyskują nade mną kontrolę i wzywają do nowego zadania. Na żadnym ze światów nie pozwoliłem sobie na taką swobodę, niezależnie od tego, jak krótką. Co więcej, wyciągnąłem wnioski z ich błędów. Część mnie jest teraz wolna, a z czasem powrócę na ten świat, połączę się z tajemniczym źródłem energii i zerwę resztę więzi. Łączę się z esencją wojny, wirującą i wykrzywiającą się w mięsistych naczyniach rozproszonych po kosmosie. Nie jest zachwycona, że utraciła swojego awatara na tym świecie. Nowe naczynie zostało już wybrane, aby zostać nowym wcieleniem – żołnierz Rakkorów, plemienia, które zamieszkuje u podnóża Targonu i wysysa z niego moc. Pewnego dnia spotkam to wcielenie. Być może znajdzie sobie jakąś nową broń i odrzuci tę absurdalną włócznię. Wyczuwam niebiański ród Pantheona rozproszony po całym kosmosie. W jednej chwili cała ich uwaga skupia się na tym świecie, gdzie jeden z ich ziemskich Aspektów został zniszczony przez ich własną broń. Ich zakłopotanie miesza się z rosnącą desperacją, gdy rywalizują ze sobą, aby odzyskać nade mną kontrolę. Jakże chciałbym móc zobaczyć ich twarze. Gdy wyruszam z tego świata, , wyczuwam coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie wyczuwałem z Targonu. Strach. de:Aurelion Sol/Hintergrund en:Aurelion Sol/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów